Life as a teen mom
by qaudbreed
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. What if Professor Palladium was in a relationship with a student? What if that student was raped by one of the Wizards of the Black Circle? How will they be able to hide the baby's origins from everyone at Alfea? PalladiumXOC
1. prolouge

Professor Zephyr Palladium kisses his young lover's forehead looking at the daughter she had just given birth to. The newborn had blonde hair like her mother and birth father aswell as the man's light green eyes.

"She looks just like him Zephyr."his lover, Alexandria, says trying not to remeber the wizard that had drugged and raped her nine months before. Zephyr hugs her

"It's alright Alex."he says "She's our daughter. Not his." Alex smiles and shares a loving kiss with her boyfriend before smiling down at her daughter. They both agreed upon the name Amara Willow Palladium and that their daughter wouldn't know about the Wizards f the Black Circle for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

I was playing with Amara on the floor of the dorm I share with my teacher now fiancée and our daughter. Well, we told everyone Amara is his daughter and she shares his last name anyway. Only people, besides the two of us, to know are my family and close friends. Speaking of family my parents are supposed to visit today with my new, three day old sister along with my older and younger brothers.

"Alexandria?"my mother's voice questions as my father opens the door. My seven month old shrieks with joy when she sees her grandpa. Dad chuckles and picks her up

"My little Amara!"he laughs kissing her cheek causing her to laugh from his beard and moustache tickling her and I smile standing up. Mom walks in with my new little sister Emily Rose. I still find it kind of wierd that my daughter was older than my sister, but I'll get over it. Emily Rose has the family trademark of blonde hair and gold eyes while Amara has blonde hair and light green eyes like her birth father. Looking up from my sister and at my baby girl I see that everyone male in the room were around Amara until Zephyr walks into the room. He jumps slightly when he sees everyone in the room

"Palladium! Suprise visit!"my older brother, Derrick, laughs grinning at his future brother in-law

"I told you before you left for class hun." I say walking up to him with Emily still in my arms.

"Right. I must have forgotten over the course of the classes."he says "Pleasure to see all of you again and to finally meet Emily Rose aswell." I hand him my sister and she smiles at him

"How about we all go out?"Dad asks smiling

"Can I come to Uncle Michealanglo?"Stella asks from the doorway "Is that Emily Rose? She's so cute!" Amara looks at her 'Auntie Stella' with raised eyebrows making everyone laugh. My little girl looks around confused before shrugging and leaning against her grandpa. Now that Stella was here we all go to Magix to eat out and do something together. Zephyr and I hold hands as we watch Derrick and Theo play with their niece though I did get nervous when Amara got close to Emily and my mother would always reassure me that it was alright.

When it starts to get dark we go back to Alfea and my family leaves after saying goodbye. Stella waves then goes to her dorm leaving me with my fiancée and child. Zephyr and I share a kiss which makes Amara blow bubbles at us her eyebrows furrowed. Zephyr smiles and picks her up then puts her in her crib. As soon as she's in her crib she lets out a big yawn causing her to fall over. She blinks wide eyed causing us to laugh. I cover her up and kiss her forehead before getting ready for bed myself.


	3. Chapter 2

I groan moving away from the hand trying to shake me awake and I faintly hear a chuckle before I feel someone pick me up. I let out a shriek instantly awake when I land in cold water and I find Zephyr snickering behind his hand. I glare at him standing up

"You owe me new pjs."I say climbing out of the shower and he just nods still snickering. I grab a change of clothes and take a quick, warm, shower then check on Amara. She was still peacefully asleep even after the little incident thankfully. Mabye I can get some school work done today and with that thought in mind I head to the desk. Zephyr kisses Amara's cheeck then kisses me before going to class.

I was only able to work for about six minutes before Amara wakes up crying. After picking her up I walk to where we've hiden her snacks and give her a few though I sit on the bed first. I put my papers away before taking her down to the cafeteria to get us both something for breakfast and, ofcourse, people start whispering. I've grown used to it since Zephyr and I first told people we were dating which was when I found out I was pregnant, but you would think people would get over it. Techna and Musa see us and walk up

"Hey Alex. How are you and Amara doing today?"Techna asks while Musa blows a rassberry at Amara causing my daughter to giggle

"We're fine. Amara just woke up so I came down to get us some breakfast."I say and hand Amara to Musa

"We'll watch Amara while you get your breakfast."Musa says

"You guys have class to get too."

"Our first class is Professor Palladium Alex. I think we'll be exused." I smile and nod then go grab some breakfast. Musa and Techna help me carry evertyhing and Amara back to the dorm. After setting the food down on the desk and Amara down on the floor I thank my friends and as they leave Amara starts crying. I pick her up and try to comfort her, but nothing would work until Musa and Techna walk back into the room.

"Well, I read online that at the third week of seven months that babies can get seperation anxiety."Techna notes

"Mabye that's what's wrong."Musa agrees. I hand Amara to Techna, who kisses her forehead and hugs her telling her she would be back later. Musa does the same and it seemed to calm Amara down enough for them to put her on the floor and leave. Sighing, I put the food down on the floor and put her plate infront of her so she could pick up, or atleast try to, her food with her hands. She picks up a piece of egg and inspects it before eating it then she starts to eat on her own. I smile watching her while absentmindely eating my own breakfast and I felt so proud that she was starting to do things on her own, but I also felt sad that she was needing me less and less as she grows up.

After we eat I put out some of her toys, put the dirty dishes out of her reach, and go back to doing school work while. Around noon Zephyr shows up to spend his lunch break with his family

"Love, I think Amara might need a cloth."he notes wiping her mouth

"I asked my mother and she said that Amara will start drooling more seeing as she'll start teething."I explain handing him a cloth"Speaking of that, we need to buy her a few teething rings." Zephyr nods and takes the cloth wiping Amara's mouth before picking her up

"The school will be going on vacation tomorrow and we'll be out for two weeks. Mabye we should visit your family?" Amara's eyes light up and she nods quickly making both of us laugh.

"It's decided then. I'll start packing somethings while you keep her busy?"he nods sitting on the floor and hands our daughter one of her toys. It didn't take me long to pack for Zephyr and I, but packing for Amara is completly diffrent story. She'd want me to put a toy in her suitcase then five seconds later she would want it back. Sighing I put some of her clothes, a lot of her clothes had been bought by Stella, and a few of her toys in the suitcase. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


End file.
